


possibly unsolicited advice

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternately titled; a study of love and other related words





	possibly unsolicited advice

i. if loving her hurts, it might not be love. 

~~(okay more like if loving her while y'all are together hopeless pining or not being over someone is a completely different situation but that's not the point)~~

ii. find someone who you love as much as lemony snicket loves beatrice. (read the beatrice letters love letter and you'll understand)

iii. love someone who will love you back just as intensely.

iv. lust and love are not the same thing.

~~i can't stress that one enough~~

v. there is a difference between finding someone attractive and having genuine feelings for them, and i really hope you're able to make that distinction.

vi. you are just as deserving of love as everyone else; which is to say, incredibly deserving.

vii. it is okay to not date anyone for a while and take some time for yourself to sort out your feelings. it is o k a y. it is good for you.

viii. please treat yourself well.

ix. this might be selfish of me but i care about you and so do plenty of other people so please take care of yourself.


End file.
